


if you give in tonight, let me set you free

by swineflou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Escort Service, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Phone Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor is an escort, Vaginal Fingering, this is based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: “What the hell? You’re still a virgin?”“Sam.” Steve scolds.“No, you be quiet.” Sam points at Steve. “Literally how does that even happen? You’re a total catch!”“Gee, thanks, Sam.” You roll your eyes. “I just haven’t because...” you trail off, your face bright red as you take a swig of your drink. “I don’t know. I just haven’t, okay? Stop making this into a thing.” You huff.“It’s perfectly normal that you haven’t had sex yet.” Steve reassures you, because of fucking course he does.Steve Rogers. Always supportive.———AKA: you’re a virgin. Sam thinks this is a problem. It’s not. It’s really not. But you’re never one to back down from a challenge.title taken from ‘why don’t we go there’ by one direction





	if you give in tonight, let me set you free

**Author's Note:**

> hoooo boy okay, so I have been wanting to write Thor for a LONG TIME and like the tags say, this is based on a dream I had about Chris Hemsworth. Uh...this is what came of it. Disclaimer: I know virginity is a social construct so the reader loses her virginity depending on what your idea of virginity is. I also might write a part 2 if anyone is interested *eye emoji*

“What the hell? You’re still a virgin?”

“Sam.” Steve scolds.

“No, you be quiet.” Sam points at Steve. “Literally how does that even happen? You’re a total catch!”

“Gee, thanks, Sam.” You roll your eyes. “I just haven’t because...” you trail off, your face bright red as you take a swig of your drink. “I don’t know. I just haven’t, okay? Stop making this into a thing.” You huff.

“It’s perfectly normal that you haven’t had sex yet.” Steve reassures you, because of fucking course he does.

Steve Rogers. Always supportive.

“Hell, I didn’t lose my virginity until what, two years ago?”

“Steve, you were frozen for like, seventy years. You’re not helping.”

Sam rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Look, baby. I love you. But we gotta get you laid.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” You sass, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Then that’s totally okay.” Steve says, shooting a pointed look at Sam, who just rolls his eyes.

It’s quiet for a while, and Sam has seemingly dropped the subject.

Steve’s dozed off on the couch, his arm wrapped around you as the three of you watch Netflix.

“I’ve got it!” Sam snaps his fingers, making you jump.

“Got what?” You eye him curiously.

“I know a great starting point for you!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“To get you laid! Pop your cherry, lose your V-Card. Whatever you wanna call it.”

“Sam-“

“No. Don’t rule it out. Just listen to me and let me finish. You should try phone sex.”

“ _Phone sex_?” You ask incredulously.

“Yeah! It’s a great idea! That way you can do it without actually doing it, you know?”

“I’m going to bed.” You roll your eyes, standing up.

“No, come on.” Sam pouts. “I’m telling you, you won’t regret it. You can just go to a porn store, get yourself a vibr-“

“Okay shut up, you’ve made your point. You give horrible advice, you’re being a bad friend, and I’m going to bed.”

————-  
You shouldn’t be here.

You should just turn around and get the fuck out of here.

God, there’s so much... _stuff_ here. You can’t even wrap your brain around it.

Sure, you’ve watched porn before, gotten off that way, but this? This is something else entirely.

“Did you need help finding anything, honey?” The attendant startles you and you feel your face grow hot.

“Uhm, no. I uh...”

She raises a pierced eyebrow at you, making you sigh and slump your shoulders in defeat.

“I’ve never been to one of these places before.” You laugh out. “So I’m kind of lost.“ you admit.

She gives you easy smile and nods, making you relax a bit.

“Don’t worry. I know it’s overwhelming when you first come in. What are you looking for? Is this something you’re going to use solo or with a partner?”

“Uhm, solo.” You nod, shifting from foot to foot.

God, why are you telling this to an absolute stranger?

“And what kind of stimulation are you looking for? Vagina? Anal? Strictly g-spot? Clitoral stimulation?”

Jesus Christ.

God, you are out of your depth here.

“Uh... any? Not anal, though.” The thought makes you shudder.

“You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?” She gives you a small, pitying smile.

“Is it that obvious?” You wrinkle your nose.

“Sweetheart, you’ve been standing in front of the BDSM gear for almost twenty minutes. Come with me. I know just the thing for beginners.”

———-  
So here you are. The worker at the adult store had given you the number of a phone sex hotline along with your purchase.

So you sit here.

In your bed.

Half naked.

With the vibrator you’d bought laying innocently next to you.

Fuck.

Fuck it.

Just do it.

Your finger’s been hovering over the call button for a half hour.

You’ve tried talking yourself out of this, but fuck.

Fuck it.

You sigh before you pull the trigger, closing your eyes when you press the call button.

 

It rings for a moment before a smooth, robotic voice comes out of the other end.

“Welcome to the Dreamtime hotline. If you’re a member, please enter in your five-digit membership number.”

Fuck. What the fuck?

There’s a pause, before the sexy robot lady tells you to state your name.

You begrudgingly say it, before she says someone will be on the line shortly.

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes.

You’re fine. It’ll be fine.

It’s just phone sex.

You can always hang up if you don’t like it.

Yeah. You’ve got this.

“Hello?” A deep voice sounds from the receiver.

“Hi.” Your voice cracks.

“Is this Y/N?” He asks, and you swear you can hear him smile.

“Yeah.” You clear your throat. “What’s your name?”

What’s your name? Really? That’s the least sexy thing you could ask.

“Thor.” He repeats.

Okay. Interesting.

“Thor.” You repeat.

“I could get used to you saying my name.” He says a bit playfully.

You feel your stomach flutter, and you mentally scold yourself.

It’s all part of his script. Jesus.

“So what do you want from me, darling?” His accented voice drops a little lower now.

You swallow thickly, your eyes flicking to the vibrator.

“Uhm... can we uh, uhm...” your face is burning. “Phone sex?” You manage to blurt out.

He chuckles on the other end and you hear some shuffling.

“Sure, darling. We can have phone sex. Have you ever done this before?”

“Is it that obvious?” You laugh breathily, running a hand through your hair.

“Don’t worry. I think it’s adorable.” He assures you. “Do you feel comfortable telling me what you’re wearing?”

You think about lying to him, telling him you’re naked, all ready for him-

“A t shirt and my underwear.” You blurt out.

Fuck, this is weird.

“Do you want to know what I’m wearing?” He asks you, and you nod.

“Yeah, yes.” You breathe, remembering he can’t see you.

“Not a stitch.”

Oh.

“Cool.” You say, mentally slapping yourself.

Cool!? God.

Thor laughs lightly and lets out a breath. “Cool.” He echoes. “What would you want me to do if I was there with you, hmm? Tonight’s all about you.”

“I uhm...” your mouth feels dry. “Would want you to uh, kiss me? Yeah, I think kissing sounds nice. And then we could... y’know... do it.”

“Do it?” He sounds slightly amused. “How about if I ate that nice little puss-“

“Oh my god!” You shriek, hanging up quickly.

Your face feels like it’s on fucking fire.

So phone sex is an absolute no.

Shit.

You flop against your pillows, feeling defeated.

It’s fine. You’re fine.

You’re in no rush to lose your virginity.

You’re fine.

Fuck.  
—————  
“Hey!” The worker at the sex shop, Natasha-her name tag says, chirps. “How did it go?”

“Awful.” You groan, cheeks red as you walk up to the counter.

“What? Why?” She frowns, leaning forward on her elbows to listen to you. “What happened?”

“What happened is that I’m not good at this whole thing.” You gesture vaguely.

She raises her pierced eyebrow at you. “Good at what whole thing?”

“Sex. Being sexy. All that jazz.” You huff.

“Why the sudden urge to be sexy? I mean, every woman should feel sexy. It makes you feel empowered, but how come you’re rushing into it?”

“Well... one of my best friends wants me to lose my virginity. He’s shocked that I haven’t lost it yet.”

“What a douche.” Natasha blurts out. “Sorry, that was probably rude. But what you do or don’t do with your body is your business and your business alone.” She says firmly. “He’s an ass for thinking he could dictate something like that.”

“I know.” You sigh. “He just wants me to relax. He says I’m too tense and that it all makes sense now.”

“Again, sweetie, he is a douche for saying that. But that being said, losing your virginity is a big deal to some people. Is it a big deal to you?”

You’ve never really thought about it.

“I mean, kind of? But not really.” You admit.

“And what do you mean by that?”

Jeez, when did this woman become like a therapist to you?

“It means I’m ready to lose it.” You blurt. “I have been for a while.”

Natasha gives you a grin, nodding softly. “Well... if you’re serious, I might be able to help you.” She rummages through a drawer behind the counter.

“You’re not going to have sex with me, are you?” You ask, feeling dumb.

“No, sweetheart.” She laughs, shaking her head. “Unless you want me to.” She winks at you, making you blush.

“No, no... not that uhm, you’re not... I’m not...” your face is on fire as you stumble over your words.

“Sweetheart.” She laughs. “Relax. I have a boyfriend.” She smiles softly at you.

You do relax a bit, still feeling flushed as you look around the little store.

“Ah! I found it.” She grins triumphantly, handing you a business card. “Here. Try this. I know it’s a little scary, but these guys will treat you right.”

The card is a simple black card, shiny gold letters saying ‘Sons of Odin Escort Services’ with two numbers.

One for someone named Loki, and one for someone named Thor.

Wait. Thor.

Shit.

You wonder if it’s the Thor you talked to on the hotline.

Nah. Probably not.

Thor is a common enough name, right?

Shit.

“Thanks, Natasha.” You smile a bit nervously at her.

“Have fun, kiddo.” She winks. “But like I said, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” She says pointedly.

“You got it chief.” You fake-salute her. “Thank you. For everything.”

She smiles warmly at you and nods. “No problem, kiddo. Text me if you ever need anything.” She slides you her own business card. “And I mean anything at all.”  
————  
Shit. Fuck. Shitting fuck.

You’d called the escort service, because it really was too tempting to pass up.

Thor wasn’t the one who answered, so you had no idea if it was the same Thor, though you were doubtful anyways.

You didn’t even know what this guy looked like.

Shit.

It’s too late anyways.

He’d texted you and booked a hotel just for tonight.

It’s a fancy, gaudy establishment.

It’s far too fancy for you.

You could never afford something like it in your life.

You can’t even really afford a fucking escort, but here you are.

Natasha had helped you pick out a cute outfit and some lingerie that made you feel sexy, powerful.

You told Steve what you were doing, knowing he’d understand, to which he did a little too well.

Turns out, he did the exact same thing as you.

He hired an escort as his first time too.

He didn’t judge you, of course, and he was his normal, charming self.

He’d also booked a room in the hotel just to make sure you weren’t being catfished.

He swore he wouldn’t tell Sam, and for that you were grateful.

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes for s moment before you raise your hand to knock at the door, the shiny gold letters of the room number reflecting in the dim lighting of the hallway.

The door opens moments later, and your eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of you.

If you can even call him a man.

He’s tall, but not comically so, and his eyes are bright and sparkly.

“Y/N?” He asks tentatively, giving you a charming smile.

You feel butterflies in your tummy, and your cheeks involuntarily. “Thor?”

“That’s me.” He smiles again, wider this time. “Come on in.” He steps aside, and you walk into the room.

It’s laughably big.

A king sized four poster bed sits against the wall, nightstands flanking it.

There’s a big couch and living area to the side and you can see a huge spa tub through the door of the bathroom.

“Are you a phone sex operator too?” You blurt out. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“It’s alright.” Thor laughs, resting a hand on your shoulder. “If you must know, yes. I also handle phone sex.”

“So you’re just a jack of all traits, huh?”

“I suppose I am.” He laughs lightly. “Sit down, yeah? I think you’ll be less nervous if you do.”

You feel your cheeks flush and you nod, sitting down on the bed.

God, you really are nervous.

Your palms are sweaty and you feel like you can’t speak right.

You shoot a small smile up at Thor, to which he returns.

“Do you want something to drink?” He asks as he walks over to a little mini bar you hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Umm, just a water.” You nod, not wanting to let your inhibitions down too much.

He whistles softly to himself as he makes himself a drink before heading over to you and handing you a bottle of water.

“So how should we do this?” You suddenly blurt, taking a swig of your water to calm you a bit.

“However you want to do it.” He assures you. “We can just sit here and talk for a while or we can get right to it. I really don’t mind. Tonight’s all about you.” He pokes your nose for emphasis.

You wrinkle your nose, feeling your face grow hot again.

“Can we uh... well uh... can I be honest with you?”

“Of course.”

“I’m a virgin. I’ve uh, I’ve never done this before so like... yeah.” You laugh lightly, running a hand through your hair. “Sorry... so yeah, like. If I’m being weird, trust me, it’s not you, it’s me.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Thor smiles softly at you, brushing a stray strand of hair out of your face. “And this is your first time, so I’ll be gentle with you, okay?”

You nod, taking another long drink of your water.

“Can we maybe take our clothes off and then talk? Then see what happens?” You finally decide on.

“Of course.” He nods, setting his drink on the nightstand before he stands up, untucking his dress shirt from his insanely nice slacks.

You watch him in awe as he undresses himself casually, and you feel your mouth go dry.

This man is so beautiful.

You can’t do this.

You shouldn’t do this.

Not with him.

You suddenly feel very insecure, crossing your arms over your body to hide yourself.

God, you’re not even undressed and you’re already doubting this.

Fuck.

When he shrugs his shirt off of his shoulders, you feel yourself gaping.

“What?” Thor asks, sounding a bit nervous as he takes in the way you’re looking at him.

“You’re fucking hot, dude.” You blurt, unable to stop the words from coming out of your mouth.

He lets out a laugh, and you swear you see red flare the tips of his ears.

“Well you’re not so bad yourself.”

He has to say that.

He has to be charming.

“Well now I feel underdressed.” He says teasingly as he stands in just his briefs.

Holy shit.

Fuck. You need to stop staring.

You swallow thickly, your eyes snapping up to his as you nod quietly.

You feel weird as you stand up, and your hands shake slightly when you move to unclasp your skirt.

“Hey...” his voice is low, soft in your ear. “How about I do it for you?”

Your breath hitches in your throat and you nod silently.

Yeah. Having someone else do it would be nice.

His hands are fucking huge as they innocently roam your body.

They slide over down your sides, over your stomach, your hips.

His cologne is strong, but not overly so. It’s not like the heavy, woody smell that you’re used to. He smells like clean laundry, like freshly washed sheets after a long day of work.

He’s intoxicating, and his movements are slow, careful.

His lips brush the back of your neck, making you shiver as he pulls your skirt down.

He spins you around now, and he’s smiling softly at you as his fingers pop the buttons on your shirt, one by one.

It’s slow, sensual the way he does this, and you feel a rush of heat flood you when his hands ghost over your clothed breasts.

You feel like a giggly school girl, with just the thought of his hands on you in this way making you blush.

You duck your head to try and hide how embarrassed you are, but his index and middle finger tilt your chin up to look at him.

“I’m going to take care of you tonight.” His voice is barely a whisper, and his words travel straight to your core, making you ache with want.

You swallow thickly and nod, peering up at him through your lashes. “I uhm... brought something for tonight.” You barely recognise your own voice.

“Oh?” Thor raises his eyebrows as he sits back down on the bed, pulling you with him.

You nod and grab your purse, cheeks flushing when you pull out the vibrator Natasha had sold you on your first visit.

“Oh.” He’s got a wicked grin on his sinful lips. “You want me to use that?”

You don’t trust your words, so you just nod silently.

“And have you ever used this before?” He asks, although he thinks he already knows the answer.

“No.” You choke out.

He lets out a chuckle as he takes the purple thing in his hands, inspecting it closely.

“You wanna lie back?”

You nod again as you crawl up the bed, relaxing slightly against the pillows.

You look up at him expectantly, and he’s got a soft smile on his lips as he lays down next to you, his fingers brushing against your arm, raising gooseflesh.

“I’m sorry for hanging up on you on the phone sex line.” You suddenly say, feeling like you should apologise.

Thor just chuckles, shaking his head as his hand moves to cup your cheek. “Darling, you don’t have to apologise for that.”

You shrug, your eyes downcast. “I felt bad. I know you were just doing your job.”

“If it’s any consolation, I get a lot of calls, and lots of people hang up on me.”

You nod softly, not knowing what to say as you look up into his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He suddenly asks, making you furrow your eyebrows.

“I... yeah, of course I am.” You nod, trying to convince yourself.

He gives you a look and you sit in silence for a moment before letting out a big sigh.

“I don’t know.” You finally admit. “I just... I don’t know.” You frown.

“And that’s okay.” Thor assures you, pressing a kiss to your nose, making you giggle a bit.

The act is so intimate, so sweet.

“Tonight’s about you, darling. You control everything. If you want to just lay here and watch a movie, we can. Or if you feel that you’re ready, we can try some stuff.”

“I think I want to try some stuff.” You nod, feeling more sure. “Maybe not... all the way right away, y’know?”

He nods, smiling. “That’s perfectly alright with me. What would you like for me to do?”

“I was thinking maybe we could use this?” You feel shy all of a sudden as you hold up the vibrator between you.

“I am more than okay with using that.” He hums. “Do you want to take your underwear off then?”

You nod, swallowing thickly as you pull them off, tossing them to the side.

You feel more exposed than you ever have in your life, and you feel your whole body flush.

“Can you kiss me?”

Thor lets out a breath as he moves to straddle you.

He says nothing before he leans down, pressing his lips to yours in a slow, soft kiss.

Electricity rushes through you as your hand moves up to cup his cheek, the other cradling the back of his head.

He wastes no time poking his tongue into your mouth, making you gasp.

He tastes like sweet mint, and he’s gentle in his ministrations.

His hands move down your sides, making you shiver.

“This is okay, right?” He affirms, making you nod. “I need you to tell me if you don’t like anything, alright? As we go along? Just tell me if something doesn’t feel good or if you want me to stop.”

You nod again, letting out a breath when his fingers skim over your most sensitive area.

You’ve never had anyone else’s hand there, and you suddenly feel extremely nervous.

Your skin prickles and his lips move down your jaw to your neck.

He’s slow, careful with his movements and he slowly pushes a finger into you, making you gasp.

“You’re okay, right? This is okay?” His voice tumbled against your skin and you nod, feeling hot all over.

“Yeah.” You breathe out. “God, yeah, this is perfect.” You grin, your fingers combing through his hair.

You feel him smile against your skin and he pushes his finger in and out slowly, almost too slow.

“You’re so wet, darling.” Thor praises, adding another finger.

You choke out a moan at the feeling of his thick fingers stretching you out, and the way he curves them up makes you arch your back.

“Shit.” You gasp out, your other hand grasping at the sheets.

Thor lets out a small laugh, his lips moving to yours again and you wiggle against his body.

It’s a lot, having his fingers inside of you, but it’s not enough.

You let out a little whine, giving his hair a small, impatient tug.

He grunts softly, his fingers pushing against your sweetest spot, making you keen high in your throat.

Your stomach feels hot, tight as you rock your hips desperately against his fingers.

“Thor.” You gasp out his name, head falling back. “Thor, I want more... please...”

“I want to see if you can cum just from my fingers.” He coos lowly into your ear, his thumb rubbing quick circles onto your clit.

Your nerves are on fire as you choke out a loud moan at the feeling, giving his hair another sharp tug.

You chant his name like a mantra, back arching off of the bed as the rubber band inside of you finally snaps.

You let out a loud cry, your toes curling as you come undone on his fingers.

He removes his thumb from your clit and slows his fingers down, working you through it.

You’re panting heavily, eyes fluttering shut as your arms drop to your sides.

“Are you alright?” He asks, the hand that’s not inside of you brushing over your cheek.

You peel your eyes open and nod, a dazed smile on your lips. “Amazing.” You hum.

He smiles happily, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. “Do you want to keep going? Or do you want to stop for the night?”

“Keep going.” You say eagerly, propping yourself up on your elbows. “Please.”

“Such good manners.” He praises, grabbing the vibrator.

You shudder with anticipation and he pulls his fingers out, making you whine slightly at the loss.

“Getting greedy already?” He teases, making you blush.

You shrug, watching him carefully.

He flicks the toy on, and the low buzz of it fills the heated silence.

Your mouth feels dry, the back of your neck prickling with anticipation.

“Again, I need you to tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Okay.” You breathe.

He’s slow, careful as he eases the toy into you.

You can’t help the embarrassingly loud moan that escapes you.

The vibrator inside you feels like nothing your ever felt.

It’s bigger than Thor’s fingers, stretching you out deliciously.

Thor is smiling at you, eyes watching you fondly as he fucks it into you.

You writhe against the vibrations, pulling moans and gasps from you.

He turns the toy slightly, the other small end of it pressed up against your clit.

You feel heat coiling in your stomach already again, and you press your hand against it.

He’s murmuring sweet things into your ear, alternating between dropping kisses to your neck.

You grasp at his bicep almost desperately as he turns the setting up.

“Thor.” You choke out, clutching at him.

“You’re doing so well.” He praises, his voice sounding strained. “I know you can last longer than that, though.”

You whine in protest, clenching desperately around the toy. “No... no, please let me.” You gasp.

“Just a little while longer, darling. You’re doing amazing. You’re so good for me.”

His words of praise make you flush, and you let out a loud whine when he quickens his pace.

“Thor, Thor, please...” you’re clutching the sheets next to you so hard your knuckles go white.

He says nothing for a moment before he presses his lips almost desperately to yours.

He swallows the loud, drawn out moan you give when you can’t take it any more, your orgasm taking control of you, making you shudder through it.

You’re panting, whimpering pathetically against his lips.

He eases the toy out of you, murmuring words of praise.

Your chest heaves and you feel exhausted.

Thor wraps his arms around you tightly, pulling you to his chest.

His fingers comb through your hair, cooing to you.

“Was that good for you?” He whispers.

You blink up at him, feeling dazed as you smile.

“That was amazing.” You nod, kissing his cheek. “Can you stay with me?”

“Of course I can.” He chuckles. “You get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And it’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> @my unconscious mind: thanks. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Come say hi at gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
